


Call Me

by lokis_warrior_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokis_warrior_queen/pseuds/lokis_warrior_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is busy on his press tour promoting three movies, but he does manage to make time for a quick call to his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

My phone vibrated loudly on the table next to me and started blasting The Smiths, making me jump and sending my heart pounding like I’d just run a mile. I snatched it off the table, almost dropping it in my haste, and swiped frantically at the screen to answer the call.

“Tom!”

A deep sigh greeted me on the other end. “Darling, I can’t tell you how good it is to hear your voice.”

“Oh baby, you sound tired. Did you have interviews all day again?”

“Three interviews, a photoshoot, and a meeting with a director. I’m back at the hotel to change before I go to an industry party. Two more days and then I get to come home.” 

I can tell that even Mr. Extrovert is wearing down with the effort of being “On” for so long. I’ve been following him on the internet of course, watching him skillfully avoid some questions and thoughtfully expound on others, charm interviewers and fans, and look like a million pounds doing it.

“What do you need Tom? Is Luke taking care of you, or do I need to threaten him some more?”

That got a chuckle out of him. “Eh heh heh, no don’t threaten Luke. He’s been great. I just miss home. I’ve been away for four months and...it’s just too long.” 

“Are you still coming home on Thursday? I’ve got the cleaning service scheduled to air everything out, and I’m going to the shops tomorrow to stock your fridge. Everything should be all ready for you when you get back.”

“Thank you for taking care of that - but you know Luke’s people can do all of that, you don’t have to trouble yourself. The only thing I really need when I get home is you waiting in my bed.”

My heartbeat, which had started to slow, suddenly sped up again. 

“Well, you are in luck. I just finished up my contract. I have almost a month break before the next one starts, so I can pencil you in.“

“Mmmm, you don’t know how happy I am to hear that. I fully intend on turning my phone off, locking the door, and staying in bed for at least two days.” 

I smirked. “Well, call me when you wake up, I’ll cook you dinner.”

A growl in my ear made me giggle, and then gasp as Loki’s voice came through the phone speaker.

“Oh no, darling, if I’m spending two days in bed it most certainly won’t be alone. I fully intend to keep you there with me...naked and available...so that I can have you whenever I want you.”

“Damn you Hiddleston, that is not playing fair. You know what that does to me.” 

“What’s not fair is spending months away from you, sleeping in hotel beds that are too cold or too hot and don’t have you in them. I miss being able to hold you as you fall asleep, or roll over in the middle of the night and feel you next to me. I miss seeing you frowning at your laptop and calling your clients idiots as you work your magic that I can’t even begin to understand.”

I sniffed as my eyes teared up. It *had* been so long since we had seen each other, I had only been able to get away for one short weekend about a month into his press tour because I had taken a big consulting contract that had kept me busy for the last six months. We talked on the phone almost every day but it wasn’t the same, by a long shot. 

“I miss snuggling with you at night and listening to you sing country songs in the shower. I miss seeing you all sweaty when you come back from a run. I miss cooking with you, even though you mostly just get in my way…”

“Well you shouldn’t look so delectable while you are cooking then, darling.”

As much as I hated to hurry him off the phone, I knew he had responsibilities - ones that were maybe a bit more important than phone conversations with me.

“Are you supposed to be getting ready? You’re going to have Luke upset with you again.”

A low chuckle from the phone made my insides do a slow flip.

“I can’t go out like this, I won’t even be able to zip my trousers and there will definitely be photographers. We can’t have everyone speculating about my cock, now can we?”

I giggled. “You mean even more than they do now? You’re right though, we can’t have you breaking the internet with your giant cock. Tumblr would never recover.”

“I don’t care about the internet, love. What would you do if you could see my cock right now?”

I could hear him breathing into the phone, waiting for my answer. I could picture him, fresh from the shower with water droplets on his shoulders and those unruly curls going every which way. Miles of long, tanned limbs and bare chest contrasting with a small white towel barely covering his groin.

In my imagination, his hand moved under the towel as he cupped himself and began to stroke, loosening the towel where it wrapped around his hips. Glimpses of pale skin, long fingers sliding over velvet hardness, and lightly furred bollocks filled my mind’s eye.

“Hmmm, what would I do if I could see your cock? I think maybe I would sit across from you and watch you stroke yourself for me. Would you give me a show?”

“Christ, yes.” 

He was panting now and I could hear, faintly, a slight rustling. It still thrilled me that I got to share these private moments with him, a Tom that no one else got to experience but me.

“I don’t think I could watch for long, though...I would have to sit in your lap and press myself against that lovely hardness as I kissed you. I wouldn’t be able to resist rocking back and forth against your cock as you kissed my neck.  
I wouldn’t be able to hold out for long though, so once I had gotten you nice and slick with my wetness I would raise up and sink down on you slowly. You want me to go faster, we both want you inside as deep as you can, but I want to feel every inch of you.”

I could hear soft, breathy moans and knew that he was deliberately stifling himself so he could hear me, so he could get off to the sound of my voice.

“Ooh, can you feel that?” I moaned - getting caught up in my own story as memories flitted through my mind’s eye. 

“I’ve finally settled all the way down onto your cock and I have to stop for second because I can feel you twitching inside of me and it feels so good that I can’t move for a second.  
And then I start rolling my hips and I can feel you everywhere inside me, you are so deep this way I can’t help but moan your name. You reach between us and touch where we are joined, sliding in all the wetness there. I start moving faster because I know you are going to touch my clit next, the anticipation is almost enough to make me come.  
When you swipe your fingers across my clit, it’s so quick and light that it makes me whine a little - I’m so close and I need more friction than that. But you know my body so well, and you would never leave me unsatisfied, so your thumb starts to press in firm circles through the wet your fingers have left behind.   
Your thumb is making me lose my concentration and my hips start to slow, but then you are holding me in place as you start to move. Your cock is rubbing against me in all the right places as your hips move underneath me, and between that and your thumb that is still pressing firmly against me I start to come.   
I love coming while your cock is still inside me, feeling every inch as I tighten and release around you.”

I smile triumphantly as I hear Tom start to gasp and babble, a litany of curses and unintelligible noises mixed with my name spilling from his mouth. I murmur encouragingly through his orgasm even as I yank my bottoms off and start working on mine in earnest. The thought of him spilling into his hand because of me, because of what I’m saying to him, has me so close, it’s not going to take long.

I can feel everything inside me tighten, and I’m breathing in quick little pants. The mental image of Tom, nude and glistening as he recovers from the orgasm that I talked him through, is making me swollen and achy. I can see those long fingers cupping himself as his cock slowly starts to soften, his release shining on his lower abdomen in tribute.

I’m lost in my own thoughts, and his baritone voice, deep and throaty, almost catches me by surprise. 

“Are you touching that lovely quim for me darling? Stroking yourself for me like I am for you?” 

I could not have held back even if I had wanted to, and I fell over the precipice moaning his name as he murmured sweet nothings to me.

We both lay in companionable silence, letting our breathing slow and heartbeat come back to normal. I sighed contentedly, blissed out and relaxed.

“Babe, you better get cleaned up and go get ready.”

“I know. Luke will be cross if I’m only in pants when he shows up. I love you, darling girl. I’ll be home soon and don’t forget - I want you in my bed when I get there.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Hiddleston sir.” I giggled as he mock growled back at me. 

“I love you too, silly boy. I’ll see you in a few days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tom's personalized ringtone is The Smiths song "Hand In Glove".
> 
> The title is from the Blondie song, natch.


End file.
